Mobile devices, including for example laptop computers and mobile phones (so-called “smart” phones), provide remote access to more than computer files and email. For example, users may access security systems, lighting control systems, television recording devices, and even peripheral devices (e.g., printers) for home or office computers, from just about anywhere a network connection is available, including the Internet and mobile communications networks.
Printers and other devices may be enabled for remote access by assigning a wide area network (WAN) address to the printer, such as a uniform resource locator (URL) or email address. The user can then access the printer from any network using the WAN address, in much the same way that the user would access the printer on the local network using the printer's local area network (LAN) ID.
In addition, the user may desire to receive information from a proxy service. The proxy service may provide information services (e.g., updates) for a user. For example, a proxy service for a news server may provide story updates. Or for example, a proxy service for a medical records provider may provide the patient with updates to their medical records. The user may desire to have the information from the proxy service automatically printed at their home printer, so that they will have a printed record.
Unfortunately, even long and randomly assigned WAN addresses can be determined by unauthorized users (so-called “hackers”). The hackers can then send unauthorized communications (so-called “spam”) to the printer. Not only is this unauthorized communication a nuisance for the user, it also wastes paper, ink, and other resources (e.g., electricity), and causes unnecessary wear and tear on the device.